Hawaii
by Lychee-babe
Summary: Ada alasan mengapa Ten tidak tersenyum saat akan liburan ke Hawaii [flash fiction ; TaeTen ; Lee Taeyong x Ten/Chittaphon]


**Hawaii** || Lychee-babe

twt/line; raspbaby

Lee Taeyong;Ten Chittaphon

.

.

Hope u like it

Warning; typo(s), dldr, ooc

.

.

Ten sudah mendengar kabar bahwa agensinya, SM Entertaiment akan mengajak sebagian dari anak-anak didiknya serta staff yang mengabdi liburan di Hawaii selama lima hari berturut-turut. Senang? Tentu saja, kesempatan seperti ini adalah yang di tunggu-tunggu oleh pemuda Thailand tersebut, meski ia sempat bersedih hati karena tidak semua member NCT (Termasuk Johnny dan yang lainnya) bisa ikut berlibur bersama-sama.

"Peralatan mandi?"

Ten mengangguk. "Sudah"

"Pakaian dalam?"

"Konyol" Ia mendengus. "Tentu saja itu yang paling penting"

Doyoung tertawa pelan. "Habis, jika aku tidak memperingatimu lagi, aku yakin ada saja yang tertinggal. Lihatlah barang bawaanmu! Kau sudah seperti ingin kabur dari rumah saja" Katanya, melihat koper serta barang-barang Ten yang berserakan.

" _Please_ , namanya juga liburan" Ten tidak terima mendengar kalimat Doyoung. "Lalu, kenapa kau masih disini hyung? Tidakkah kau bersiap-siap?" Tanyanya.

"Ya, baru saja aku mau pergi"

Doyoung tersenyum tipis, ia memandang sosok Ten yang hanya menggunakan sweater kebesaran serta celana pendek di atas lutut; _benar-benar deh_ , pikirnya. Sedetik kemudian, Doyoung sudah beranjak dari posisinya lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar.

"Periksa sekali lagi, aku tidak ingin kau meninggalkan sesuatu yang penting"

Itu adalah kalimat yang Doyoung ucapkan sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu, Ten tersenyum menanggapinya, bersyukur ia punya teman yang _care_ seperti Doyoung. Setelah kepergian Doyoung, Ten menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya, ia masih harus memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam koper.

Ngomong-ngomong, Ten jadi tersenyum sendiri membayangkan bagaimana liburan mereka di Hawaii nanti, apalagi Taeyong juga ikut, kekasihnya yang mirip karakter _anime_ dunia nyata. Momen seperti ini sudah ia tunggu-tunggu; kapan lagi mereka bisa liburan bersama?

Kesempatan emas, _bung_!

Ah, sudahlah. Daripada membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak (dan semakin liar) lebih baik ia segera membereskan semua ini lalu pergi tidur, mereka akan berangkat besok dan Ten tak mau terlambat lalu di tinggalkan.

 _Liburan, aku datang~_

.

* * *

.

Keesokannya, para member NCT yang ikut serta liburan ke Hawaii telah semuanya berkumpul, memakai pakaian sederhana namun tetap terlihat _tampan_. Ten menggunakan atasan ungu, topi ungu dan celana jeans biasa, membuatnya tampak terlihat yang paling bersinar di antara member-member lainnya.

"Pakaianmu norak" Begitulah celetukan Jaehyun ketika mereka akan naik ke mobil.

Ten memajukan bibirnya. "Kata-katamu tajam sekali, setidaknya aku lebih baik dalam memilih pakaian daripada kau" Katanya, sedetik kemudian tertawa karena Jaehyun hampir saja memukul kepalanya (hanya candaan).

Kini, seluruh member sudah berada di dalam mobil, Ten sengaja duduk di bangku paling belakang, bersebelahan dengan Taeyong. Kekasihnya itu tampak kalem seperti biasa, ia memakai headset dan sesekali bernyanyi, suaranya pelan sekali, harus duduk berdekatan agar bisa mendengarnya.

"Hyung, apa kau sudah membawa semua yang kau butuhkan?"

Taeyong menoleh, ia melepas satu headset di telinga kirinya. "Sudah, aku rasa semuanya sudah"

"Menurutmu, apa yang akan kau lakukan disana?" Ten kini bertanya lagi, dengan harapan Taeyong akan menjawab; _tentu saja aku akan menghabiskan waktu berduaan denganmu, makan malam romantis misalkan_.

"Um—" Taeyong berhenti sejenak. "Bermain di pantai, berselancar juga boleh, atau aku juga ingin menikmati waktu santai di hotel. Entahlah, terlalu banyak" Tambahnya.

Tentu saja, kalimat itu sukses membuat bahu Ten melemas, pemuda Thailand tersebut kembali duduk pada posisi semula, bibirnya maju dan tatapannya menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang sebal. Taeyong memang tidak peka, ia bahkan lebih mementingkan dirinya sendiri. Padahal, Ten sudah _kepedean_ sendiri membayangkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan disana nanti.

Taeyong menyadari perubahan Ten, ia menautkan alisnya. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya"

 _Dasar tidak peka_.

Sialnya, Taeyong adalah tipe pria yang _sekali di jawab, tidak mau tau lagi_ , jadi ia kembali memakai headsetnya lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya. Mobil sudah berjalan sejak percakapan mereka di mulai, keadaan mobil juga tidak terlalu berisik karena semuanya larut dalam urusan dan pikiran masing-masing.

Ten adalah member pertama yang punya _mood_ buruk, ia hanya diam sepanjang perjalanan meski sesekali ikut bercanda bersama member lain.

Dan Taeyong adalah member pertama yang menyadari bahwa _mood_ sang kekasih tidak dalam keadaan baik; okay, ia mengakui kalau mungkin semua ini adalah kesalahannya. Taeyong diam-diam menghela nafas, ia tau apa yang harus ia lakukan, tapi tidak sekarang.

Karena, jika ia diam saja, akan _sangat_ gawat jika Ten sudah dalam mode _ngambek_ nya, bisa-bisa ia di diamkan hampir lebih dari satu minggu.

Perjalanan mereka menuju bandara memakan waktu yang cukup lama, ketika mereka sampai hari sudah gelap saja. Mark adalah member yang menyadari kalau di luar mobil sudah banyak kamera, entah dari fansite-fansite ataupun yang lain. Mereka semua menghela nafas; kenapa yang seperti itu tidak pernah lelah mengikuti mereka, _sih_?

Satu-persatu member turun dari mobil, berdiri sejajar sambil tersenyum ke arah kamera yang ada. Taeyong sedikit tersenyum tipis pada kamera, di sebelahnya ada Ten yang tidak menunjukkan senyum sama sekali; wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi.

Dan hal itu terus terjadi hingga mereka masuk ke ruang tunggu, Ten tidak menunjukkan senyumnya seperti biasa; _mood_ nya terlalu buruk untuk melakukan hal tersebut, bisa-bisa ia malah jadi senyum terpaksa kemudian menimbulkan komentar-komentar aneh dari para netizen, atau parahnya lagi bisa terciptanya artikel yang tidak-tidak.

Dia hanya tidak mau berdiri atau berjalan di dekat Taeyong, itu saja.

Taeyong? Tentu saja ia menyadari hal tersebut, melihat kekasihnya yang selalu saja menghindarinya, entah dia pindah ke samping Yuta, mengobrol dengan Taeil atau bercanda dengan Mark juga Doyoung, pokoknya terlihat jelas sekali kalau sang kekasih sedang berusaha mengembalikan _mood_ nya dengan cara mendekati semua member.

 _Sabar sedikit lagi, baby_.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Aku capek!"

Ten menghempaskan tubuhnya begitu sampai di kamar yang sudah di tentukan, ia melepas topi serta melempar asal tas yang ia bawa (barang-barangnya akan segera sampai). Kamar yang ia tempati sangat nyaman, Ten rela tidur disini selama dua puluh empat jam kalau bisa.

"Tidurlah, besok kita akan sibuk lagi" Taeil berkata, ia meletakkan tasnya sendiri di atas kursi. "Padahal judulnya liburan, tapi kenapa kita tetap sibuk" Gerutunya, membuat Ten yang hampir saja tertidur langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

"Tapi kau bisa bermain di pantai, hyung!"

"Well, iya" Taeil membalas lagi. "Aku mau mandi dulu, kau juga mandilah setelah itu, aku yakin kau akan segar kembali setelah di guyur air dingin"

Ten meringis mendengar kalimat Taeil. "Mana mau aku mandi air dingin"

Taeil tak membalas, ia masuk ke kamar mandi lalu menutupnya rapat-rapat (tak lupa menguncinya). Ten mengubah posisinya menjadi telentang, menatap langit-langit kamar sambil melamun. Dia yakin para member tidak akan cepat tidur malam ini, mungkin sebentar lagi akan berkunjung ke kamarnya.

Benar saja, beberapa saat kemudian terdengar ketukan pintu. Ten segera saja bangun, ia mengacak-acak rambutnya untuk sekedar merapihkan lalu membuka pintu itu asal tanpa melihat siapa yang ada di luar. Alangkah terkejutnya Ten begitu melihat sosok Taeyong berdiri di depan kamarnya.

Iya, benar-benar seorang Lee Taeyong.

Ekspresi datar, rambut acak-acakkan dan pakaian _simple_ ; Ten menahan nafas, kenapa ia masih terlihat tampan?! Sungguh tidak adil.

"Hyung?" Ten bersuara, memecah keheningan. "Mau apa kau kesini? Mana member yang lain?" Tanyanya, menoleh ke kanan dan kiri untuk memastikan apakah ada member lain atau tidak.

Taeyong tidak menjawab, ia justru masuk begitu saja ke dalam kamar sang kekasih sambil melihat-lihat dalamnya. "Siapa yang sedang mandi?" Ia bertanya karena mendengar suara percikan air dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Taeil hyung" Jawab Ten, menutup pintu kamarnya lalu mengikuti kemana Taeyong melangkah. Entah mengapa jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan, ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena mulai berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.

Taeyong duduk di tepi ranjang, ada dua ranjang yang terpisah disana. "Kau tau? Aku tidak bisa menahan diri saat dirimu mendiamkanku seperti tadi" Taeyong berbicara tapi ekspresinya masih datar. "Rasanya, aku ingin segera memakanmu"

 _Tuhkan_.

"J-jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh" Ten berusaha menepis pikiran negatifnya. "Kenapa juga kau ada disini hyung? Seharusnya kau tidur karena besok kita masih ada—"

Terlambat, Taeyong sudah menarik tangan Ten hingga pemuda Thailand tersebut terjatuh ke atas tubuhnya, menindihnya. Taeyong menatap sang kekasih dengan tatapan seriusnya hingga membuat wajah Ten merona, sampai ke telinga.

"Sudah tertebak" Taeyong berbisik. "Kau sedang berpikir yang aneh-aneh, iyakan?"

Kedua mata Ten terbelalak, ia berusaha bangun dari posisi itu tapi kedua tangan Taeyong menahan lengannya. "Terlambat, aku bisa membaca apa yang kau mau dengan jelas, Chittaphon. Jadi, kau mau mulai darimana?"

"Y-ya!" Ten mengelak, ia mengalihkan tatapannya. "Apa yang kau bicarakan hyung? Mulai darimana apanya? Aku tidak mengerti! Lebih baik sekarang kau kembali ke kamarmu lalu tidur" Usirnya terang-terangan.

Taeyong menyeringai tipis, ia mengangkat kepalanya kemudian mengigit kecil leher Ten hingga sang empu memekik tertahan. "Kucing manis, katakan padaku apa yang kau inginkan, maka aku akan mengabulkannya" Bisiknya, tepat di dekat telinga Ten sehingga deru nafasnya terasa sangat jelas.

Panas. Udaranya berubah menjadi lebih panas.

Dalam keadaan seperti ini, Ten mengambil kesempatan, ia buru-buru menghempaskan tangan Taeyong kemudian melangkah mundur hingga jatuh terduduk di kasur satu lagi. "Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh"

Taeyong mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, ia tersenyum lalu menghembuskan nafas. "Kau tau mengapa aku terus mendiamkanmu saat perjalanan berangkat?"

Ten menggeleng; ia memang tidak tau.

"Aku melakukannya karena aku ingin hanya kita yang menikmati momen saat seperti ini" Taeyong mulai berbicara, tatapannya mengatakan bahwa ia sedang serius. "Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu, mengobrol, bercanda dan melakukan hal-hal romantis ketika kita sedang berdua saja, jadi tidak ada orang lain yang ikut serta"

Okay. Ten menganga; ini adalah pertama kalinya Taeyong berbicara panjang lebar di hadapannya, apalagi dengan suara serta tatapan yang serius seperti itu. Meleleh, Ten yakin jika ini manga atau anime, ia sudah meleleh bagai es batu terkena sinar matahari.

Dia diam saja saat Taeyong tau-tau sudah mengecup bibirnya hampir tiga kali.

"H-hyung"

 _Kucing nakal. Kucing manis._

Taeyong menatap Ten, ia tersenyum tipis menyaksikan bagaimana kedua pipi kekasihnya tersebut memerah hingga ke telinga. Menggoda dan membuat wajah Ten merona adalah hiburan Taeyong yang paling nomor satu. Selain terlihat manis, Ten akan jauh tampak menggemaskan dua kali lipat dari biasanya.

"Bagaimana kalau besok bermain di pantai?" Taeyong bersuara lagi, tapi kali ini berbisik. "Lalu malamnya, aku akan mengajakmu makan malam berdua saja"

Tawaran yang sungguh menggiurkan.

"Benar?" Ten bertanya, memastikan. Dia tidak mau Taeyong hanya berbicara omong kosong, bisa saja tau-tau kekasihnya ini malah menghabiskan waktu bersama member lain.

"Kau meragukanku?"

"Tidak sih"

Taeyong tersenyum, ia gemas sekali, perlahan dia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Ten. Kini posisi keduanya berbalik, Taeyong berada di atas walau belum sepenuhnya menindih tubuh kurus Ten.

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang, menghabiskan malam panjang ini berdua denganku?"

Otak Ten mulai tak bisa terkontrol lagi, akal sehatnya perlahan menipis digantikan oleh rasa rindu luar biasa akan sentuhan sang kekasih. Ten tersenyum malu, perlahan ia mengangguk lalu menarik leher Taeyong agar ia bisa memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

Mereka berpelukan.

Akhirnya.

Hey, Ten, sebenarnya ini _liburan_ atau _honeymoon_?

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Lho, hyung? Kenapa kau disini?" Jaehyun keheranan melihat kakak tertuanya sedang berdiri di dekat kolam renang, hanya memakai bathrobe berwarna biru gelap pula. "Kau tidak kedinginan, hyung?" Tanyanya.

Yap, orang yang di ajak bicara oleh Jaehyun adalah Taeil.

"Kau sendiri kenapa disini?" Taeil justru bertanya.

Jaehyun memutar bola mata. "Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan"

Taeil mendengus. "Harusnya kita memperingati pasangan mesum itu agar tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh disaat-saat seperti ini" Katanya, teringat-ingat dengan apa yang ia lihat sebelum akhirnya keluar kamar.

"Hah? Pasangan mesum?"

Taeil tidak menjawab, ia masih teringat dengan jelas bagaimana sosok Taeyong dan Ten yang bermesraan di atas kasur di kamarnya, **TANPA MENGGUNAKAN PAKAIAN** —tolong garis bawahi kalimat tersebut. Merlin, Taeil jadi ingin sekali melempar keduanya ke kolam renang.

Lalu, akan tidur dimana ia malam ini?

"Jae, boleh aku tidur bersamamu malam ini?" Taeil bertanya, tatapannya memelas.

" _Tidak_ "

* * *

END

* * *

Sebenarnya ini udah jadi lama, tapi baru sempat di publish sekarang. Maafkan kalau ada kalimat yang salah atau kejadian yang seharusnya ga terjadi di kejadian sebenarnya (seperti mereka satu mobil atau satu kamar). Pelajaran yang aku ambil dari fic sebelumnya; hati-hati kalau mau tulis nama asli Ten /nangis/

Maaf kalau gantung, karena yang gantung itu enak /entah apa ini/. Terima kasih yang sudah komentar di fic kemarin, aku luar biasa senang! Sampai ketemu di fic selanjutnya!

\- Ara -


End file.
